It is well known in the art that either a permanent magnet or an electromagnet creates a magnetic field and that nearby magnetically charged particles tend to be attracted to that field when a negative and positive field are nearest each other, and they tend to be repelled from that field when a positive and a positive field or a negative and a negative field are nearest each other. Therefore it is possible to advance a permanent disc shaped magnet from slot to slot by proper placement and polarization of the electromagnetic generator beneath the slotted mold.